Kidnapped (punk Niall Horan)
by marrah price
Summary: (NOT MINE. THE OWNER GAVE PERMISSION TO PUT THIS ON HERE. and even though its one direction, its really good. and that's coming from a girl who doesn't like one direction. don't ask. i cant remember how or why i read this. but its REALLY GOOD. and i lost the summary, so you have to trust me on this, okay? thanks)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i do not own this story. the credit belongs to D.J Fahrig. the origonal story is on quotev.**

* * *

><p>My name is Rose Billows. I am a 19 years old girl who went to school, got ok marks and stays out if troubles way. Sure I an an Emo kid but it doesn't mean that I cause trouble. I never Deserved what was going to happen to me. How could I have known it was coming?<p>

Lets start from the beginning. Today I was working my shift at the bank like I usually do. I was watching the TV. Apparently the words Most Dangerous Gang is in my town. Their name was One Direction. One Direction was a gang that did their own thing. Cops shivered when they heard the name. They did stuff like Kidnap people and kill them. They also were really involved in Drugs. They first formed when I was only 10. They were all 12, 13 or 14. They had Tattoos and piercings. I personally admired them but I have never told anyone. I mean, they have never been arrested or caught. Well one time one of them was running away from a cop but he soon lost him. And that kind of work takes some Skill. I can never pull off some of the stuff that they do. I mean sure I have stolen stuff without being caught but that's about all I can do. Their names were Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and their Leader Niall Horan. Niall was the master mind of everything.

"Excuse me? Miss? I heard someone ask. It was a fairly young man. He had Brown hair that he used to cover up his eyes. He wore sunglasses and his hood up.

"Oh Sorry, I was caught up in the story." I said.

"It's ok. I find that the One Direction group is also quite fascinating. Never caught once..." He said.

"Yeah, so what can I do for you?" I ask.

"I am here to create a card." He said.

"Ok." I said passing him a pen and a form to fill out. He picked up the pen and dropped it. He went to pick it up but banged his head against the table. I went out from behind the desk to come and help him. I felt something cold touch my ribs.

"On second thoughts, let me just take the money that you guys have here." He said

"Yeah, not gonna happen. You can just suck it up..." I said.

"Do you not realize who I am?" He said. I shook my head. He took off the shades and revealed his blue eyes. It was Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.

"Now, why don't you be a good girl and go get me that money." He said. The gun went further into my ribs.

"Over my Dead body." I said. Louis was going to reply but he had some sort of ear piece in. He nodded.

"That could be arranged, except Boss wants you now." He said.

"You mean Niall Horan?" I ask.

"No, I mean Boss the guy that hands out candy. Of course I mean Niall!" He said. I held in a smile. He still had The gun close to me but all he did was hold my waist with his arm. He started pulling me forward. I wanted to run but I didn't want to be shot. I am told that it hurts.

"Come on, If we leave Boss waiting he will be mad and I will be assigned to Babysitting." He said. Babysitting? Did he have someone else to tend to? I followed him. I looked at his face. His shades were on but I can tell he looked amused that he can use me as his little puppet that he can manipulate. He lead me to a car. He pushed me in Passenger seat. He had already child locked the doors. He went over to his side. He opened the door and started the car. He started driving to somewhere. It obviously wasn't in town because I could only see farm lands. I fell asleep.

I woke up to Louis shaking me.

"We're here." He said. He got out and started walking to a mansion. I tried to open the door but it was child locked. Louis opened his door again and looked at me?

"Can't you open doors?" He asked.

"You child locked it. It won't open from the inside." I said. He shut his door and went to my side. He opened the door and I walked out. Louis had grabbed my arm and shut the door.

"Don't even try to run. Or we will find you and you won't like what we will do." He said. We walked up the steps and Louis opened the door and we walked inside. It was an alright house. It was huge but alright. We walked up into a living room. Louis sat down and I stayed standing. I was a man walk into the room. I knew it was Niall. He had dark spots under his eyes, nose piercing, lip piercing and ear piercings. He moved closer.

"Louis, you have done a good job." Niall said looking me over. His eyes looked at my every detail.

"Didn't get the money though, this little bitch-" Louis said.

"Don't call her a Bitch, she is our guest." Niall said.

"Some Hosting you guys are doing..." I mumbled Louis heard and snickered.

"Come here Love, what's your name?" He asked me as Louis pushed me forward.

"Rose, Rose Billows." I said. Louis pushed me forward again but I moved back. I have need space space between me and people.

"Well tell me Rose, Why do you think I have captured you?" Niall asked me.

"Because you want to kill me?" I ask. He shakes his head and laughed.

"I have seen your work Rose. You are very professional at stealing stuff. Me and my boys can never master that." He said moving closer.

"So what? You offering me a job?" I ask.

"Not exactly. You see, you don't get a choice. You are working for me. And if you get the job done you will get rewarded, Fuck up... Well we will get to that when we get to that." He said. He moved closer to me. I walked back.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asks me.

"I just have boundaries issues." I said.

"Whatever, come on. I will lead you to your room. He said. I followed him. I tried to keep track of how many turns to make. I couldn't. He walked into a room that was dark and had one Bed and a closet. Niall left me here and shut the door. I could hear him lock it. I opened the closest and nearly gasped when I saw the clothes. There was clothes that were my size and my style. I smiled when I saw no dresses. Dresses are one thing I can't stand. I fall onto my bed. It was way soft. I fell asleep without putting the covers on.

I woke up and I was curled up in a ball under the covers. I didn't do that last night. I took some clothes from the closet and went to take a shower. I turned on the cold water and slipped in. I have never liked Warm water unless its Lukewarm water. I cleaned myself off and dried my hair. Even though there was a Blow-dryer I hate using it. It makes my hair feel weird. I went out of the bathroom to find Niall looking out my window. He was searching for something.

"Can I help you?" I ask. He looks at me relived.

"I thought you left. The window was open and you weren't in your bed." He said.

"I usually take showers in the morning." I said.

"Ok. Lets go get some food. You haven't eaten in a Day." Niall said walking to my door.

"And you need to meet your Co-workers." He said. I followed him to a dining room. There was 3 men and 1 little girl playing on an IPhone.

"Rose, this is Liam, Harry and Zayn. That over there is Jamie." He said placing food on the table. Jamie didn't look up from her phone. I noticed her headphones.

"Good to meet you Rose." Harry said. Liam and Zayn nodded.

"What does Jamie do around here?" I ask.

"She does work like gathers information or materials. She is the Undercover worker." Niall said. He placed another plate in front of me.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Around 11. We found her a few years back and she agreed to work for us." Zayn said.

"Eat. Your. Food." Niall said. I sat down and started eating. I occasionally looked at Jamie. She looked weak. It's like she hasn't slept in days. I ate my food silently. Nobody spoke a word.

"Any assignments for us Today boss?" Louis said as be walked in. He wasn't wearing a shirt and it was hard for me not to notice his many tattoos.

"Actually yeah, you guys are gonna steal some coke from a friend of mine who owes me. You will take Rose with you. She needs to experience how it is out in the real world." Niall said.

"Fine, do we take Jamie as well?" Harry asked.

"If you want." Niall said.

"Why don't you come along, make it a party..." Louis muttered.

"Heard that." Niall said. He put away his plate.

"Ok, we will discuss the plans after everyone has finished getting... Dressed." Niall said looking at Louis. The boys left me and Niall alone, with Jamie. Then I guess I am not alone. Niall walked over to Jamie and took her phone out of her hand which pulled out her ear buds.

"Hey!" She said.

"I am gonna hand out an assignment today, you better be listening." He said. He went to a closet and pulled out a box and put the phone in it. He put the box back. The box was on the highest shelf in the closet. Jamie grunted.

"What does he keep in that box?" I ask her.

"Stuff that he thinks will distract me during our 'Family Meetings'. He has always forgotten to give me back the stuff." She said.

"Why don't you grab it?" I ask her.

"I am too small." She said. She crossed her arms over her chest. Soon everyone was in the living room. Niall was the only one standing.

"Ok so here is the plan, Once Harry, Louis, Liam and Rose get inside the house. He will invite you in. Once you are in Harry will get him Mad by flirting with his wife. Once a fist fight has broken loose Rose will go down the hall into his office. You will find the drugs hidden in the bottom of the table. Put the drugs in this bag. After Rose comes out with them Liam and Louis will break up the fight. If he hurts any of you then the plan is kill him back. Zayn and Jamie, you guys will stay here making sure that all go according to plan. Use these ear piercings. They have ear pieces inside. He won't suspect a thing. Do we all understand?" Niall said. Nobody spoke up. He handed me a black duffle bag.

"What if he sees the bag?" I ask him.

"Then run like you have never ran before." Niall said.

"Will we need disguises?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, you guys will pretend to be the F.B.I. You guys fake badges and stuff are already inside the bag." He said. Liam opened the bag and I pulled out a badge. It looks so real.

"Go get into your costumes guys. They are already in your rooms" he said. Everyone ran to their rooms. Niall stopped me before I could get to mine.

"Remember what I said about Fucking up." He said and let go of my arm. I went to ny room. There was a black suit laid out for me. There was also shades and a black headband. I put the suit on and did my hair in the bathroom. I put the shades on and went outside.

"Matching outfits?" Louis said. He was wearing the same clothes as It was but adjusted to fit our body sizes.

"We are supposed to work for the same company." I said. Harry and Liam walked out wearing matching outfits as well. We all walked out to the living room.

"Aww! Look at them! They are so cute!" Jamie said. Louis and Harry snickered.

"Ok, here are your badges. Liam, you drive. If anything goes wrong then cough three times if you are in the same room as him. Otherwise just talk and we will be able to hear you." Niall said. I put the duffle bag over my shoulder.

Now you are probably wondering why I haven't made an escape plan yet. That's because I am planning to leave after I have gained everyone's trust. I get in the car. I hear Zayn and Jamie testing their mics. We all cover our ears when the feedback comes on. We drive to the persons house. We ring the bell and a man with Tattoos all over answers the door.

"Are you Roger Clemens?" Harry asks in his most serious voice. The man nods.

"We are the F.B.I. We need to speak with you and your wife for a moment please." Liam said.

"Come in then..." He said. We all sat down on the chairs. Roger called his wife over and she sat down too. Liam makes up a story. Everyone plays along. Harry Occasionally flirts with his wife. After the 10th flirt or so Roger gets mad. He starts to charge at Harry. Everyone stays back. I make my way to the office. I open the door. I walk to the desk. I go underneath the desk and I find the drugs. Sicko. I open the bag. I notice a book. It's a journal. It open the journal to a random page. I read the words.

I watch her sleep everyday,

Morning until night.

I wish that I could comfort her,

When she feel a fright.

But I am almost invisible,

It's like I'm not even there.

But when she tosses and turns all night,

I stroke her precious hair.

She doesn't know I watch her,

She doesn't know I hear her.

And because she doesn't notice me,

I wash My problems away with beer.

Ok, so one of the guys in the house watches some girl and has a drinking problem... Ok? I take the drugs and put them in the bag. There was alot of drugs. I slip one bag in my pocket in case I need it later. I take the bag and I Louis and Liam finally break up the fight.

"We will be in contact sir, don't leave town." Louis said. We all walked out. We got in the car. Harry took the bag from me.

"Good Job Lilly" he said.

"Rose." I corrected him. He smirked.

"Well Great job on being serious guys. I didn't know you had it in you." I heard Janie say. Liam drives us back home. The journal is in my coat. I walk to my room as Niall congratulates the boys. I put my regular clothes on and look at the journal. It's filled with poems. I read them all night.

"What are you doing?" I heard Niall ask. I look up.

"Nothing!" I said. He took the book.

"Why are you reading this?" He said.

"I found it in the bag. I swear, I didn't-" I start to say.

"Haven't you ever heard of Privacy before? God!" Niall said.

"Niall, I'm sorry..." I said. I stand up. Niall pushes me back against the wall.

"Sorry won't help to fact that you invaded MY privacy!" He said.

"Look, I'll make it up to you..." I said. Niall slapped me across the face. It stung.

"If I Ever Catch you snooping again you would have wished you were never born!" Niall said as be pushed me on my bed. I hit the frame and my head started bleeding. I laid on the floor. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up with bandages on my head and I was on my bed. I stayed in my bed for as long as possible. I didn't want to go out and face Niall. I heard Harry say that he was leaving with the others. It meant me and Niall all alone in the same house. I pretended to sleep when the others came to check on me. I heard my door open. I already knew it was Niall. He whispered to himself.

"How could I be so stupid, I left my journal in the bag. Of course she would read it. Then I punished her for my stupid mistake. This isn't how Love works. She is supposed Love me back. I don't even know if she is into me, let alone love. I hurt her badly and I was the asshole that actually deserved it. I hope she can forgive me one day"he said. I felt him kiss my forehead. Aww, that's sweet. You know I could picture myself dating him if he didn't kidnap me and make me do his dirty work. Why didn't he ask me out like a NORMAL person?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:hey, i know i shouldn't wait this long to post something already typed, but, i actually have to decode it. the first chapter would have been published around the end of November, but i didn't know i didn't have to change colors! but i am getting off my lazy butt. so... we cool bruh?**

**Disclamer: i do not own kiddnaped**

* * *

><p>Niall left and I opened my eyes. I got dressed into some casual clothing. I combed my hair and went outside to find the others back. Jamie is trying to jump to reach the box.<p>

"Want me to get that?" I ask her as I grab an apple. She nods. I stand on my tip toes and grab the box. I look inside. There is her phone and other sorts of video games like a DS. I take a bite out of the apple. She takes the box and runs to the hallway. I decide to explore today. Almost all the rooms are locked. My mind started to think that they had other hostages here but I tried not to think about it. I finally found a door that was unlocked. The door lead to a basement. I climbed down the stairs careful to not make a sound. It was dark down there. I was rubbing the wall until I found a light switch. The lights took about 3 seconds to turn on. It was a library. There were walls filled floor to floor with books. I started to look around. They were all organized according to author. I pick up the book Named The Secret journey. It looked like a good book. I sat down and started reading it. There was no chairs here but the floor was alright.

"You have Privacy Issues" I heard someone say. I look up to find Niall.

"Well I am board. It's not likely that when one is kidnapped they have fun." I said.

"Don't call it kidnapped, call it reassigning you living location." Niall said walking towards me.

"Same thing." I said putting the book down.

"Well it time for Dinner. Thought you might want to eat something." He said.

"Why don't you slap me again before I eat. That will teach me to come to dinner on time." I thought to myself. I am one to hold a grudge on someone for a long time. I am still made a Mace Williams from kindergarten but he messed up my painting. I have issues.

Niall kneeled down to my eye level and took my hand. He took the book. I thought he was going to hit me with it but all he did was put it back. He pulled me upstairs and took me to the kitchen. Everyone was eating and Jamie was playing on her phone.

"Does she ever get off that thing?" I ask.

"Technology has ruined her. She is obsessed with Flappy Bird." Louis said.

"Your just mad because I have a better score then you." Jamie said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You cheated!" He said.

"You sound like you are her age." Harry said.

"Just eat." Liam said. He sounded annoyed and Grouchy.

"Did little Liam not get his precious beauty sleep?" Zayn asked.

"You try sleeping when all you hear is Jamie and Louis battling trying to beat each others high Scores on That Stupid Bird game!" He said. I smiled. Everyone chatted amongst themselves. I just ate my food.

"Jamie! Rose! Liam! Harry! Come over here!" Niall said. We all walked over to the living room.

"What? Another Assignment?" Harry asked.

"You guys will be stealing the cops information on us. They already have an idea of where the house is. If they found out we will be on the run again." Niall said.

"So what's the plan?" Liam asked.

"Ok, you guys will get to the Police station. Liam and Harry will create a distraction causing everyone to leave in efforts of capturing them. Rose and Jamie will walk inside. You will pretend to be sisters who are visiting your father. Once everyone left you will sneak in and grab the files that are about us. Leave this note in its place." Niall said handing me a note that has the words 'Nice Try' written on it and it is signed by the boys.

"If they capture you then here is the master lock key. It will open any pair of handcuffs." Niall said handing Liam a key.

"What if they see us snooping?" I ask.

"You already have a way of finding my stuff. It can't be much different." He said. I looked down.

"Don't be so hard on the lass Niall, she honestly didn't know." Liam said.

"Just go guys, I will be watching you guys from the security cameras. Zayn can probably hack into them for me." He said.

"On it!" Zayn said. He took his plate and went to a room where I guess the computers and stuff are.

"Good. Now, take your guns and go. We don't have much time." Niall said.

"Don't I get a gun?" Jamie asked.

"For the last Time! You have bad aim! The last time we tried to teach you to shoot you shot Louis in the arm." Niall said.

"Who said I didn't mean to do that?" Jamie said.

"But that does remind me that Rose needs a gun. Um... Here" Niall said grabbing the gun from his pocket.

"I will get you a gun of your own later but that will have to do for now." He said. Did he always carry a gun?

"Ok, lets get a move on guys." Liam said. We all followed him to the door. Harry and Liam sat in the front and me and Jamie sat in the back. Like always the doors were child locked.

"Why do they safety lock the doors?" I ask.

"Because they are afraid that I will take off and do something stupid." She said. We reached town and we all got out.

"You guys get to the station, me and Harry will be sending the cops on a wild goose chase. Drive the car over to us when you are done." Liam said. Me and Jamie nodded as we made our way to the station. I held onto the note.

"Excuse me miss? We are here to see Bob Stayton." Jamie said in her cutest voice.

"Of course, right this- hold on girls. I have to go." The lady started saying but was stopped. Harry and Liam were probably already doing their part.

"Stay right there and don't move. One Direction is here." She said. Her and everyone went to go attempt to catch them.

"Ok you stay here while I go and get the stuff." I said to Jamie. She nods. I jump over the desk and look to the files. I put them in a bag that I found that was covered in plastic. It was probably evidence but I needed it. There was stacks of paper that was meant for The Boys. I heard someone running. I looked up and saw Jamie running to the door.

"Where are you going!" I ask her. She holds up her phone.

"Harry Needs me!" She said. I take the bag and put the note inside the cabinet. I run after her. She is running to a big group of people. There is a ambulance here already. Jamie makes her way to the front of the crowd and I follow here. She was running to the ambulance but then I heard a gunshot come from the other side of me. A cop was holding a gun but gasped when he saw what he had done. Jamie had been shot. I ran to her. People were coming towards her. I kneeled down beside her. The cop that had shot her took her pulse. He turned all white. She was dead.

"You Killed Her!" I sobbed. I didn't know Jamie very much but I knew her a little bit. The paramedics took her away. I found the car where I saw Liam hiding in the back seats.

"What happened? I heard another gun shot!" Liam said sitting up and making his way to to drivers seat.

"Some asshole of a cop shot Jamie when she tried to get to Harry. He... He... " I started to say but trailed off.

"She's dead?" He asked. I nodded. His face had turned white.

"Lets go get Harry first. We will tell the lads later." Liam said.

"What happened with Harry?" I ask him as he follows the ambulance and police cars.

"Some cop tackled him and in the process broke his arm. When the cops thought that he was faking it they shot him. He was shot in the chest. Seems like today the Police were just going gun crazy." He said. We reached the hospital.

"Here is the master key. If he is handcuffed to the bed these will help." Liam said giving the keys to me. I nodded and went out. I went in the building. The cops where everywhere.

"Hi, I am here to see my Cousin. Harry Styles." I said to the receptionist.

"Of Course. I'm sorry but it seems that Harry is unavailable to be visited by anybody at the moment." She said.

"Can't you make an exception? My aunt won't get off my case if I don't tell her the news on her son." I said.

"This will be our little secret then..." She said as she gave me the number. I thanked her and went to the room. There were cops outside his room.

"I am here to see my cousin." I said to them. They looked at each other and nodded. They opened the door. Harry was handcuffed to the bed like Liam said he would be. A nurse was here.

"Are you family?" She asked me.

"I am his Cousin." I said.

"Then I will let you guys be, knock on the door if he gets to be too much." She said to me. I smiled. She left the room. I took a water cup and splashed it on Harry. He gasped.

"Hey Cousin..." I said. I smirked.

"Why didn't you wake me up like a normal person would?" He asked.

"When have you known me to be normal?" I asked. I took the keys out of my pocket and undid his cuffs. He rubbed his wrists.

"Lets go" I said.

"We are on the second floor." He said.

"We can probably climb down. And besides, your room leads to an alley, nobody will see us." I said. I helped him up and I opened the window. I slid the roof down and Harry did the same. He had already put on his regular clothes. I climbed down the bricks and jumped down. I safely made it down. I texted Liam to pull up the car. Soon we all jumped in the car and drive back home.

"Where's Jamie?" Harry asked.

"Cop killed her." Liam said coldly. Harry just looked down in response. We arrived at the house. We were greeted by Nialls.

"Where were you? That took nearly 2 hours!" He yelled.

"And where is Jamie?" He asked.

"They killed Her And Harry got shot." I said as I walked to my room. I slammed the door. I took the bag of coke that I stole from Nialls friend and took it. I went onto my bed. Tears were running down my face. Jamie was the only thing that I enjoyed about this place. She was the only person who hadn't killed anyone.

"Daisy? You alright?" I heard Harry ask.

"Not in the mood Harry, go back to your friends." I said. Harry sat on my bed.

"No can do flower. You are stuck with me." He said.

"Are you gonna keep making the flower jokes?" I ask him.

"Well they make you smile, don't they?" He asked me.

"I guess." I said. Harry rubbed the tears away.

"This may sound rude, but why are you crying? You didn't know Jamie that well." He said.

"She was the only thing good about this place. You guys are all killers and criminals. Jamie was just a little girl." I said.

"So what I am hearing is, if you had something here that wasn't a killer you would like it here?" He said.

"You could look at it that way I guess." I said.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I need to talk to Niall about something." He said.

"Ok, but don't take that in a bad way. I don't want you stealing some little girl just so that I can be happy." I said. It made him chuckle. He turned off the light and shut the door. I put my head to the pillow and slowly drifted off.

I woke up to something wet on my hand. I looked to see what it was. It was a little Husky puppy.

"Oh My Gosh!" I said picking it up. It was a boy. I heard someone chuckle silently. I looked up and saw Niall leaning up against the door frame.

"Harry told me what you said and I Decided to get him. He doesn't have a name so that you can name him." He said.

"You? A Criminal? Give me a gift? I find that hard to believe." I said petting the dog

"Don't make me take him back." He said.

"Is he trained?" I ask him. Niall nods.

"He knows every trick in the book. My friend trained him." He said.

"Lets go get some breakfast, you can come too Rose." Niall said to me causing me to snicker at him. He smirked. I saw the other boys eating their food.

"Hey Violet, who's your friends?" Harry asked. I smiled at his flower joke.

"This is Thresh." I said petting the dog. He was so Fluffy!

"Thresh? Why Thresh?" Liam asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Hunger Games?" I said.

"Here, let me feed him." Niall said taking Thresh out of my hands. He took out some dog food and put it in a dog bowl. He also gave him some water. Louis gave me some food. I felt weird being the only girl here.

"Any assignments today?" I ask Niall who was sitting next to me.

"Nah, today is the day off. And with Harry being hurt he is no good." Niall said.

"What do you guys normally do?" I ask playing with my food.

"Hang out in our rooms, talk, eat, sleep..." Niall said.

"Sounds... Interesting." I said. Thresh laid down by my feet.

"He's just saying the stuff he remembers. He gets super drunk." Louis said. Niall glared at him.

"Well its true, you just don't remember." Harry said. Niall took a forkful of food into his mouth. I starred down at my food. Niall got up and left. He went to his room.

"Now is the time where he gets Drunk, just stay out of his way and it will all be good." Liam said. I nodded. I picked up Thresh and went to my room. I could hear something crash from Nialls room. Thresh nudged his way under my arm. He whimpered. I petted his fur. I fell asleep after Thresh did.

I woke up to something crashing. Thresh was hiding in my closet. I picked him up and went to the living room. Niall and Liam were in there. Niall had a lamp in his hand. Louis came out of his room and pushed me back in mine.

"What's going on in there?" I ask Louis.

"Niall had way to much to drink. He is Drunk times a billion." Louis said.

"Is it that bad?" I ask him.

"Well if you see Zayn after Niall is done, you will get what I mean" he said. Louis closed my door and ran to his room. But I let my curiosity get the better of me. I set Thresh down on my bed and opened the door. Liam was fighting Niall. Niall was screaming something at him. Niall let go of Liam and he fell.

"Niall?" I said in almost a whisper. He turned to me.

"Yes Love?" He said. He voice sounded soft yet commanding.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He started walking towards me.

"Getting What's Mine." He said. I backed away going into my room. I went on my bed. Thresh ran out of my room and into the hallway. He ran past Niall who was in my door way.

"What's the matter Flower? You shouldn't be afraid of me..." He said. I have got to change my name to something that isn't a flower.

"Who said I was afraid?" I ask, voice almost breaking.

"Your trembling, you fear me." He said walking towards me.

"You feared me when you read my book, you feared me when I found you in the Library and you fear me now." He said. He was near the foot of my bed.

"Niall, this isn't you. You just had too much to drink..." I said.

"Well maybe I did, but that shouldn't matter to you, should it?" He asked me.

"You need to get to your room, you aren't stable-" I said but Niall grabbed My collar.

"I am perfectly stable, you don't own me. In fact its the other way around. I own you..." He said.

"Nobody owns me..." I mumbled. He pulled me in closer.

"What was that now?" He said. I didn't respond. He pulled me in closer until we were inches apart.

"What was that Love?" He said. I could smell his breath, Alcohol and watermelon. I never thought he would be a watermelon type of person.

"I said, you don't own me." I said to him. He lowered me slightly.

"You mine Bitch..." He said.

"Never in your wildest dreams." I said. Then Niall did something I would never think he would do, he kissed me. I knew that he liked me but I never thought that he would actually do this. I pushed him off.

"What's the matter love?" Niall asked.

"Get away from me! I said to him. Louis, Liam and Zayn went in through the door. Now I knew what Louis meant, Zayn had a deep cut on his cheek that almost cut his eye.

"Niall, Mate! Leave the girl alone!" Liam said pulling him away. Niall was resisting so Zayn stepped in to help. Louis held onto me. I pushed him off too. I started walking back towards the window. It was already open so I jumped out. I ran as fast as I could from the place. There was a forest near by so I started running to it. Hopefully I can get away. I feel bad about leaving Thresh. I heard someone call my name and run after me. I started running faster and faster. I wish I didn't try and get out if gym class in High School. I was running until I tripped on a tree root. I was tumbling down hill. I could feel my cheek get cut on a rock. I also felt at least one of my ribs break. I finally landed in a ditch.

I didn't get up because I knew it wasn't worth it. Whatever happens to me now in probably better then being one of Nialls play things


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry. Got super busy, with my family moving to spain(im not there though)**

**And as i finish the chapter, my computer crashed. I didn not save. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**sorry.**

**will be up soon. **


End file.
